


Desfigurado

by KiraH69



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Crushes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Jurassic World, Pre-Slash, Scar to Remember, Scars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Las cicatrices que cubren su cuerpo después del incidente en la isla le avergüenzan y le impiden disfrutar la visita de Owen.





	Desfigurado

Cuando se enteró de que Owen iba a visitarles, Zach se puso de los nervios. No había motivo para ello, no era más que Owen, el entrenador de raptores que les había salvado la vida y que había conseguido que se replanteara su sexualidad y dejara a su novia. Nada del otro mundo. _Joder_. Vale, vale, tenía un plan. Se pondría su mejor ropa (la más ajustada) y le hablaría todo _cool_ e indiferente, como si no le importara nada. Se haría el interesante y... recurriría al plan B: esconderse en su habitación y salir a escondidas solo para ir al baño y reabastecerse de víveres. Vale, era un cobarde, ¿pero has visto a Owen? Está como un tren, es un héroe de verdad capaz de enfrentarse a sanguinarios dinosaurios y encima sospechaba que salía con su tía, lo cual resultaba terriblemente doloroso y prefería no pensar en ello.

Observó a su padre preparando la barbacoa para la comida desde la ventana de su habitación. Ya se había cambiado de ropa tres veces y había terminado con unos vaqueros ajustados que apenas le dejaban sentarse y un jersey negro que parecía una segunda piel. Estaba pensando en cambiarse de nuevo cuando pegó un salto al oír el timbre. Se apresuró en ponerse un jersey rojo y se arregló el pelo por enésima vez. Su corazón latía acelerado y estuvo a punto de caerse rodando por las escaleras al bajar. Su aterrizaje frente a Owen fue bastante torpe y sintió su rostro ruborizarse.

—¡Zach! Cuánto tiempo, chico. ¿Cómo has estado?—le preguntó, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Antes de que Zach pudiera siquiera responder, Gray apareció y comenzó con su perorata sobre dinosaurios de la que Zach desconectó de inmediato. Por un lado lamentaba haber perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Owen y por otro estaba tan nervioso que seguramente no habría dicho más que tonterías.

Pasó toda la comida en silencio y nadie le dijo nada porque no era algo tan extraño viniendo de él, adolescencia y todo eso. Le daba rabia no ser capaz de hablar con Owen, pero se conformaba con poder escucharle hablar, archivaría esa voz en su memoria para ciertas ocasiones.

La mejor y peor parte del día llegó por la tarde. Gray salió al jardín en bañador y Owen no tardó nada en quedarse también en bañador, seguido de su padre. Los tres se lanzaron a la piscina y comenzaron a jugar con una pelota hinchable. La vista era magnífica, la piel morena de Owen brillando al sol, sus abultados músculos – _esos brazos_ – y el ajustado bañador que marcaba su considerable paquete _–wow–_. Pero le daba envidia no ser él quien era lanzado por los aires por esos musculosos brazos en lugar de Gray o quien sufría sus ahogadillas.

Frotó su hombro por encima del sofocante jersey, notando la cicatriz oculta debajo. Y si al menos esa fuera la única, pero no lo era. Después del incidente en el parque, su cuerpo había terminado lleno de cicatrices que destacaban horriblemente en su pálida piel. Su fantasía de salir con Owen era imposible porque ni siquiera sería capaz de quitarse el jersey delante de él, apenas podía mirarse en el espejo al salir de la ducha.

—Hey, Zach—Owen se acercó a él en la cocina, desde donde le había estado observando de modo ~~siniestro~~ discreto—. ¿Por qué no vienes a la piscina? Vamos, sé que no eres el chico ermitaño que intentas aparentar.

Owen le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y Zach estuvo a punto de derretirse, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir. Los pantalones que se había puesto eran demasiado estrechos y había estado lamentándolo desde que el entrenador de raptores se había quedado en bañador.

—Am... No, ah, la piscina no es lo mío—respondió nervioso.

—Venga, ¿no te estás cociendo con ese jersey a esta temperatura?—le preguntó, levantándolo casualmente.

—¡No!—gritó con histeria, apartándose de un salto y bajándose el jersey con ambas manos.

—H-hey, está bien, tranquilo—Owen se apartó un paso, levantando ambas manos como si temiera asustar a uno de sus raptores.

—L-lo siento, n-no puedo-...—estaba temblando. ¿Cuánto había visto Owen? ¿Qué estaría pensando de él ahora? No le importaba ser ignorado, pero no soportaba quedar en ridículo delante de él ni que viera su cuerpo desfigurado.

—Respira, vamos, respira hondo.

Cuando escuchó a Owen se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. No era la primera vez, desde la isla se había vuelto algo bastante habitual. Intentó realizar los ejercicios de respiración que le había enseñado la psicóloga, pero solo pudo sollozar, las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

—Shh, vamos, está bien.

Owen le abrazó con algo de inseguridad, tal vez con miedo de asustarlo. Zach tembló, pero no pudo resistir. Se abrazó a él sin apenas percatarse de que aún estaba tan solo en bañador. Esa podría ser una gran fantasía de no ser por lo fuera de sí que estaba. Los fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y respirar resultó más fácil, se sentía seguro, protegido, como lo había estado en la isla gracias a él.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pero... puedes hablar conmigo, puedes contarme lo que sucede—le animó, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

Zach tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. Mantenía el rostro oculto en su cuello y se aferraba a su musculosa espalda. No quería que lo supiera, pero después de que se lo pidiera sentía la necesidad de contárselo. Tal vez así sería más fácil, se quitaría ese gran peso de encima que no había confesado a nadie.

—Tengo cicatrices de... aquello—susurró sin levantar la cabeza.

—Yo también tengo cicatrices, muchos las tenemos.

—¡Las mías no son sexys!—gritó sin poder controlar su voz y se apartó de él. Por supuesto que no iba a comprenderlo, Owen parecía una escultura griega, claro que no lo entendía—. Las mías no son de las que gustan a otros, son horribles, estoy desfigurado.

—No, no, nada de eso. Claro que no estás desfigurado. A todos nos parecen horribles nuestras propias cicatrices, pero te aseguro que no serán tan malas—colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y lo acarició con sus pulgares casi como si le diera un masaje.

—No las has visto—sollozó, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, incapaz de apartarse de él a pesar del miedo que sentía.

—Muéstramelas—le pidió y Zach se tensó.

¿Enseñárselas? No, nonono, no podía hacer eso, Owen era la última persona (y tal vez la única) que quería que las viera.

—Zach, Zach, sé cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices, sé lo valiente que fuiste, sé cómo protegiste a tu hermano. Jamás podría encontrar esas cicatrices horribles sabiendo cómo las conseguiste—le aseguró sin soltarlo—. Solo lamento no haber sido capaz de protegeros más.

—¡No fue tu culpa!—se apresuró en replicar porque de no ser por Owen ni siquiera estarían vivos—. Tuvimos tanta suerte de que estuvieras allí... Y-yo...—quería decírselo, quería confesar sus sentimientos, pero sabía que no sería correspondido y eso sería peor que unas garras atravesando su carne—. Te las enseñaré—porque eso era lo único que podía hacer para demostrarle que estar vivo ya era más que suficiente después de aquello.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaban solos en la cocina, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo allí. Tomó la mano de Owen y le miró inquisitivo, este asintió y le siguió escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron a su habitación (y puede que Zach la hubiera limpiado a conciencia en caso de que Owen subiera incluso si no lo creía posible), cerró la puerta y comenzó a moverse inquieto, retorciendo el borde del jersey.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres—le dijo Owen y eso fue suficiente para que se decidiera.

Se levantó el jersey y se lo quitó rápidamente, dejándolo caer al suelo. No levantó la cabeza, se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo, temblando. Era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de los médicos, veía sus cicatrices. Temía la reacción de Owen, no quería ver el asco en su rostro.

—Joder, eres hermoso—murmuró, relamiéndose los labios.

Zach levantó la cabeza de golpe y le miró sorprendido. No podía haber oído bien. Sin embargo, Owen le estaba mirando como si estuviera hambriento, como si quisiera devorarlo. Zach se estremeció y sintió su entrepierna palpitar. Cuántas veces había soñado con tener esa mirada dirigida a él.

—L-lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Quiero decir que... esas cicatrices también son sexys en ti. No es que... no es que yo... Joder, no debería estar aquí—se pasó una mano por el rostro y se colocó los pantalones no muy disimuladamente.

—¿Te gusto?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Am... Eres demasiado joven, esto no es... no es apropiado.

Zach sonrió, su rostro ruborizándose. Puede que sí tuviera alguna oportunidad con el entrenador de raptores después de todo.

—El año que viene tendré dieciocho, ¿entonces sería apropiado?—preguntó más relajado, apoyándose contra la puerta en un torpe intento de resultar provocador.

Owen le miró arqueando una ceja. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con extenderse por sus labios.

—Sí, supongo que sí—cogió un pósit del escritorio y escribió un número de teléfono—. Llámame cuando seas legal y te demostraré lo sexy que eres.

Zach se ruborizó aún más, sintiendo el calor extenderse por su cuello y por otras partes. Se apartó de la puerta para dejarle salir y Owen pasó junto a él, rozándole el brazo con el suyo a propósito, y salió de la habitación dedicándole una última sonrisa que hizo sus piernas temblar. Zach suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Este no era el resultado que se esperaba. Había fantaseado con ello, pero no eran más que fantasías. Quizá las cicatrices no fueran tan malas después de todo si Owen las encontraba atractivas.

Estaba deseando que llegara su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).  
> 


End file.
